


The Great Post-it Note Mystery

by doilycoffin



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Shy Sam, Smitten Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean begins to find Post-it notes containing cheesy pick-up lines in his office everyday, he writes it off as a workplace prank and tells himself not to take them seriously. </p><p>Even so, he can't help but wish they were genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Post-it Note Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Someone’s leaving post-it notes with cheesy pick up lines in my desk everyday”

On the first day, Dean didn’t really think anything of it when he walked into his office in the morning and saw a brightly colored Post-it note stuck on the edge of his computer.  His assistant left him memos in his office all the time, so it’s not like it was inherently out of the ordinary.

 

What _wasn’t_ ordinary, however, was that instead of discovering a reminder about a scheduled meeting or a message from a client, Dean plucked the note from his computer to find the words “Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling” scrawled across it, and there wasn’t any indication at all as to who had written it.

 

In all honesty, he hadn’t really been sure what the make of the cheesy note. In fact, after frowning at it for a couple of minutes as if glaring at it could magically reveal to him the sender, he wrote the whole thing off as a silly, meaningless, one-off prank and decided not to put any energy into investigating it further.

 

Right as he was about to crumple up the note and throw it into the trash though, a feeling that he couldn’t quite define held him back and he carefully folded it up and tucked it into his desk instead. At least it was good for a laugh, right?

 

When Dean walked into his office the next day and saw another Post-it note in the same place as before, this time asking, “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!,” Dean reluctantly gave the prankster some credit for being more dedicated that he originally anticipated but still figured that they would get sick of the whole thing by the end of the week at the very latest. After all, how much free time and terrible pick-up lines could this person possibly have?

 

The answer, evidently, was “a lot.”

 

Over the next couple of weeks, each new day revealed another note in his office. Most of the time, the writing on them made him scoff and roll his eyes; for example, “Did you invent the airplane? Cause you seem Wright for me” was beyond goofy while “I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way” was just straight up weird.

 

But for all of his posturing about the notes being juvenile, he never actually tried to put a stop to them. He would have been well within his rights to, at the very least, send out a mass email about workplace harassment and the various reasons why one shouldn’t stick notes filled with pick-up lines in their boss’ office, but he never did.

 

He reasoned to himself that he let the notes continue because a part of him just liked the attention, but he also couldn’t deny that sometimes the notes had a sort of tenderness to them that he relished. There was one occasion after he had a long, stressful couple of days at work that left him snappy and ill-tempered that he walked into his office and saw that his note of the day said “I love all the curves of your body, but your smile is my favorite. You should do it more often,” and Dean couldn’t help the way the corner of his lips twitched upwards as he read it. Another time, the note didn’t have a pick-up like at all and simply expressed sympathy for Dean having a bad day and the hope that the following one would be better. Hell, there was one day where the note didn’t have any writing at all and simply had a heart drawn next to a small chocolate bar that was taped to it (which Dean promptly ate after only a little deliberation; fuck his diet).

 

Dean had to admit that those kinds of notes were his favorite. Sometimes when he got off of work and went home to his big, empty (depressing) apartment, he would take out a small stack of the notes and trace his finger over them while smiling wistfully and wanting to believe that his office prankster wasn’t a prankster at all. Surely someone who was just screwing with him wouldn’t bother with heartfelt sentiments, he tried to convince himself.

 

But then again, it was also possible that he was just reading too much into the notes because a part of him wanted to see something that wasn’t there. Because a part of him liked the idea that someone would go to such lengths in an attempt to woo him. Or maybe it was because a part of him was just plain tired of being so damn lonely.

 

Either way, he knew it was probably a little on the pathetic side for him to be falling for a person that he only knew through a one-sided Post-it note conversation.

 

                                                                                                ***********

It was chilly and late in the evening as Dean cursed and fumbled with his keycard to get inside of the building. He had forgotten his cellphone in his office, and by the time he turned his car around to go back, everyone else had already vacated the building, leaving it dark and slightly creepy. As he walked through the hall and approached his office, he noticed that his lights were turned on and didn’t think much of it at first and simply assumed that one of the custodians was still in there. When he actually got a good look at the person in there, however, he realized that the tall, attractive figure skulking in his office after hours was that of Sam Wesson, one of the guys from the IT department.

 

Dean quickly ducked into a nearby cubicle to avoid being spotted and frowned as he wondered what the hell Sam was doing. Dean couldn’t say that he knew the man very well; from the few occasions that they’d interacted with each other, Dean had come to the conclusion that Sam was a nice enough guy, if a little shy and awkward. He was also pretty easy on the eyes, but Dean told himself that was besides the point. In any case though, he definitely didn’t seem like the type to break into his boss’ office after quitting time to do God knows what.

 

When he peeked around the edge of the cubicle, he gasped as he saw that Sam had a Post-it note in his hand that he carefully stuck onto the edge of Dean’s computer. Once his task was complete, he stepped out of the office and briskly walked away while humming tunelessly.

 

When Dean was sure that Sam was long gone, he made a beeline from the cubicle to his office and peeled the freshly placed note from his computer.

 

“Were you in the Boy Scouts?” the note innocently asked. “Because you have my heart tied up in knots!”

 

Dean didn’t even try to contain the smile that spread across his face as he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling rush through his body at the knowledge that sweet, shy Sam had been the one sending him notes all along.

 

Before he left his office, he reached into his desk drawer to find a Post-it note of his own and began to write.

 

                                                                                                *********

When Sam arrived at his cubicle the next morning, he noticed something strange: there was a Post-it note stuck to one of the inside walls. Curious, he snatched the note down and read the words “I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart” before bursting into delighted laughter. He had a feeling that a certain someone had discovered the identity of their secret admirer, and this assertion was confirmed when he realized that there was something written on the back of the note as well:

 

“For God’s sake, just come and ask me out to dinner already, you wuss. Yours truly, Dean Smith.”

 

Sam smiled and quickly got out of the cubicle to make a short trek to Dean’s office.

 

Who was he to deny the bidding of an almighty Post-it note?


End file.
